


Color Coordinated

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hair Dyeing, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ is determined to keep in fashion, even on St Patrick’s Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, JJ dyes his hair green for St Patrick's Day,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Soon after Like Like Love.

It was almost St. Patrick’s Day and JJ had decided to do something different this year. Wearing something stylish in green was all very well, but green wasn’t one of the ‘in’ colors for Spring fashions this year, and it would never do for him to wear last season’s colors. He had a reputation as a spiffy dresser to maintain and he wasn’t about to compromise his values for the sake of tradition.

Nevertheless, St. Paddy’s Day was important, and it wouldn’t do for him to ignore tradition either. For one thing, he wouldn’t be allowed into McGinty’s to celebrate with his friends if he wasn’t sporting something green. In JJ’s mind, that meant there was only one possible solution.

“What do you think?” he asked Drake, doing a twirl to show off his new look from all angles.

“You dyed your hair green?” Drake blinked at his partner’s carefully styled, emerald green hair.

“There’s nothing in the fashion magazines to say that green isn’t a suitable hair color this season,” JJ explained reasonably.

“But won’t you sort of clash with your clothes?”

“Don’t be silly, Drakey, of course I won’t! I was very careful to pick a shade that tones perfectly with my new spring wardrobe.”

“Of course you were,” Drake grinned. “What was I thinking? You’re the king of coordinated outfits, after all.”

JJ actually blushed at the compliment. “You really think so?”

“You never look less than your best, JJ, everybody knows that.” Drake studied JJ’s hair. “I like it!” he decided. “And are you wearing green contacts?” 

“I didn’t want my eyes to clash with my hair.” JJ shrugged casually. “It’s easy enough to get lenses in different colors so I thought it might make an interesting change. I’ve worn them before with no problems.”

“You really do think of everything.”

“I try my best.”

Everywhere JJ went throughout the St Patrick’s Day celebrations, his hair was admired and even applauded. He soon lost count of how many times people stopped him to tell him how much they liked it. It was almost a shame that it was just a temporary dye and that it would wash out completely in a couple of weeks.

Still, he could always go green again next year. As long as it didn’t clash with next spring’s fashions, of course. That would never do!

The End


End file.
